The present invention relates generally to a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack capable of conveying hot gases generated in conjunction with industrial endeavors to a height within the atmosphere sufficient to meet current pollution standards, as well as providing a means of damping movement of said stack due to internally or externally generated forces plus providing means for extracting energy from gases passing through said stack for utilization outside of the stack environment as well as providing means for converting the solar energy which strikes the exterior surface of the chimney stack into a source of energy for utilization outside of the chimney stack environment.
Prior to the present invention, industrial chimney stacks were known, but of a design which did not lend themselves to the advantages and overall efficiencies achievable in conjunction with the present invention.
It is in the context of the above that one of the primary objectives of the present invention is to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack which is capable of conveying hot gases generated in conjunction with industrial endeavors to a height within the atmosphere sufficient to meet current pollution standards so as to overcome problems currently existing in the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack whose design permits one to achieve the optimum exit velocity of gases independent of gas temperature by providing a means to vary the exit opening of said stack.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein damping means are provided at the base of said stack to absorb energy generated by either internal or external forces which, if not dealt with, would cause a stack to vibrate.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein means are provided to extract energy from the hot gases passing through said stack in such a manner as to permit utilization of said extracted energy outside the environment of said stack.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein the hot gases passing through said stack are able to be maintained at a constant pressure and temperature level at various operating loads and gas efflux velocities.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein means are provided for converting the solar energy which strikes the exterior surface of the chimney stack into a useable energy form for utilization outside of the chimney stack environment.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.